Talk Show Meja Bundar
by Jung Hyoo Ri
Summary: "Apa ini? Talk Show kok tempatnya kayak..."/"Sudah... jawab saja pertanyaanku."/"Uhuk."/"Ti-tidak Jung Daehyun sayang. Aku tidak melakukannya."/"APA? ... Sayang?"/BAP Fanfiction (selip Secret), (BangDae, dll) /R&R? ;D '*')/


Talk Show Meja Bundar

-0-

"Apa ini? Talk Show kok tempatnya kayak..."/"Sudah... jawab saja pertanyaanku."/"Uhuk."/"Ti-tidak Jung Daehyun sayang. Aku tidak melakukannya."/"APA? ... Sayang?"/BAP Fanfiction (selip Secret), (BangDae, dll) /R&R? ;D '*')/

-0-

Saya buat fanfic BAP lagi omejih(?)

Warning: Sho-ai, nggak jelas, typo, bahasa amburadul, dll.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family (mungkin)/?

DLDR '^')/

Read ... And ... Review ;D/

-0-

"Ayo kalian semua bersiap-siap," ucap si leader Bang Yongguk. Namun sayang sekali tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Semuanya sibuk masing-masing. Daehyun entah kemana. Himchan dan Youngjae sedang berada di dapur mempersiapkan sarapan pagi untuk yang lainnya. Sedangkan duo bocah—_maknae_ BAP—sedang bermain _Play Station_ sambil menunggu sarapan tiba.

"Yak! Kau curang Choi Zelo..."

"Curang _is not my style please..._" kata Zelo so' berbahasa Inggris.

"Yak...! Jelas-jelas kau curang!"

"Tidak, _hyung_."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

Bang Yongguk yang mendengar dua bocah itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Di sana ada Youngjae dan Himchan sedang memasak.

"Jae-_ah_, garamnya ditaburkan dua sendok?"

"_Aniya hyung_, jangan dua sendok nanti keasinnan. Secukupnya saja." Youngjae menghampiri Himchan dan menaburkan garam secukupnya pada masakan tersebut.

"Aishh, sedikit sekali nanti rasanya hambar Jae-_ah_!" protes Himchan.

"_Aniya hyung_! Kalau dua sendok nanti keasinnan."

"Sudah biarkan saja ditambah dua sendok."

"_Andwae hyung_!"

"Sudah biarkan saja!"

"_Andwaeeeeeee_!"

Lalu Yongguk pun membalikan badannya dan melangkah menuju...

Daehyun mana ya?

Ckrek... Yongguk masuk ke dalam kamar Daehyun. Oh, rupanya dia masih tertidur.

"Jung Daehyun ... bangun~!" ucap Bang Yongguk sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Daehyun yang masih dibalut selimut. "Bangun ... Daehyun, bangun." Daehyun masih belum terbangun. "JUNG DAEHYUN, bangun! Apa perlu dicium?" Jung Daehyun masih tertidur, masih berada di alam mimpinya. "Dicium _cheese cake _maksudku."

"APA? _CHEESE CAKE?_ Mana _cheese cake_? Mana?" Daehyun terbangun dengan tiba-tiba.

Yongguk menatap malas Daehyun. "Tidak ada _cheese cake_!"

"Yah ... tadi bilangnya ada _cheese cake_." Ucap Daehyun dengan nada—sangat—kecewa.

"Sudah ikut aku, kita kumpul di ruang tengah. Tapi, Himchan, Youngjae, JongUp dan Zelo masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing yang menurutku sebenarnya tidak berguna. Maksudku ... yang tidak berguna adalah pekerjaan dua _maknae_ menyebalkan itu. Huft..." Yongguk menghembuskan napasnya. Daehyun mengerti apa yang _hyung_-nya katakan itu. "Kau bisa membantuku?"

Daehyun melangkah keluar kamar dan berteriak _amazing_—"KALIAN SEMUA BISA KUMPUL?"—hingga semuanya berhenti melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Teriakan menakjubkan itu berhasil membuat mereka langsung menghadap Daehyun. Meskipun Himchan yang masih membawa alat penggoreng—karena terburu-buru mungkin—. Tidak hanya saat bernyanyi saja Daehyun bisa berteriak ternyata.

"Ada apa, bos?" ucap kedua _maknae _berbarengan sambil hormat.

"Aish ... kalian lebay. Oh iya, yang mau berbicara itu Bang Yongguk _hyung_."

Yongguk pun melangkah keluar dari kamar dan menyuruh mereka duduk di ruang tengah.

"Sudah berkumpul semua?" tanya Yongguk.

"Siap! Sudah bos!" ucap semuanya serempak. Kecuali Daehyun. Ia hanya diam. Sangat terlihat bahwa dirinya masih mengantuk dan rasanya ingin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur lagi.

"Bagus," jawab Yongguk dengan mimik wajah yang serius.

"Oke, _to the point_ Bang Yongguk." ucap Himchan dengan suara agak keras.

"_Keep calm_ Himchan _hyung_." Senggol Zelo.

"Dengarkan ya semuanya ... kita diundang di acara Talk Show Live. Jam 10 pagi ini! Jadi kalian harus segera bersiap-siap." Lalu setelah itu Bang Yongguk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan mereka yang sudah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Bang Yongguk, dengan segera melihat jam dinding yang ternyata menunjukan jam 9 pagi.

"JAM 9!" ucap semuanya kaget.

Oke, hanya Jung Daehyun yang _keep calm and stay cool_. Tidak ambil pusing Jung Daehyun pun beranjak untuk ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih di tempat—shock mungkin—.

"_Hyung_?"

"_Ne_?"

"Kok ... kayak bau hangus?"

"_Ne_ Youngjae-_ah_!"

"_Hyung_?"

"_Ne..._"

"GOSONG!" teriak keduanya.

Si kedua _makne _masih tetap diam dan bingung.

"Baiklah Choi Zelo, kita bersiap-siap saja. Ayok mandi!" ajak Moon JongUp.

"Mandi bareng, _hyung_?" tanya Zelo dengan mimik wajah polos.

"_Aniya_ ... _aniya_. Kita mandi sendiri-sendiri. Kalau mandi bareng, aku malu. Nanti kau bisa melihat punyaku. Aku kan malu."

Zelo terdiam polos. Lalu katanya, "Tapi tadi perasaan _hyung_ ngajak mandi bareng. 'Ayok mandi!' tadi kata _hyung_ seperti itu."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku ... maksudku ... kau mandi setelah aku," jawab JongUp asal.

Zelo terdiam dan ia hanya menganggukan kepala saja.

Sementara di dapur...

"Kita nggak sarapan dulu hari ini," ucap Youngjae dengan nada rendah.

"Masa kita nggak makan?" protes Himchan.

"Masa kita makan makanan gosong?"

Hening seketika...

Tersadar-sadar mereka berpikir kalau mereka tidak boleh terlambat datang di acara Talkshow tersebut. Dan mereka pun bersiap-siap mandi untuk menuju ke tempat Talk Show itu.

-0-

"Selamat pagi," ucap semua member B.A.P, dan saling berjabat tangan juga dengan Hostnya.

Dan mereka pun menyadari bahwa Secret juga diundang di acara tersebut.

"_Annyeong_ Hyosung _nuna_," ucap Zelo dan membungkukkan badannya.

"_Annyeong _Zelo-_ah_," balas Hyosung.

Mereka pun saling menyapa.

"Sudah ... sudah ... silahkan kalian duduk."

Dari awal sebenernya JongUp sudah menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "Apa ini? Talk Show kok tempatnya kayak..."

"Kayak Konferensi Meja Bundar, ya _hyung_?" sela Zelo.

"Sudah kalian jangan bawel!" bisik Himchan.

Mereka duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Memang tempatnya seperti tempat-tempat yang resmi sih. Padahal cuma acara Talk Show.

"Oke ... kalian bisa memanggil saya. Mr. Host. Untuk pembukaan, kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri kalian. Silahkan dimulai dari BAP," ucap si Mr. Host sambil memegang sebuah mic.

"_Annyeong haseyo, uri B.A.P yes sir_!"

"Hallo, saya Bang Yongguk."

"Saya Kim Himchan."

"Jung Daehyun."

"Hai saya Youngjae."

"Hallo saya Moon JongUp."

"Hallo saya _maknae_ BAP yang paling imut, Choi Junhong."

"Selanjutnya Secret..."

"Tidak usah lah. Orang-orang sudah pada tahu kami ini kan Secret," ucap si _leader_. "Wong tadi Mr. Host sendiri sudah menyebutkan, kan?"

Semuanya terdiam sambil menatap _leader_ dari secret itu.

Akhirnya Mr. Host itu mengalah dan langsung berkata, "Baiklah, saya di sini akan memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang harus kalian jawab dengan jujur," kata Mr. Host terlihat serius.

Di segment pertama...

"Ehem..." Mr. Host berdehem. "Pertanyaan untuk Bang Yongguk dari B.A.P—"

"Ya iyalah dari B.A.P, yo moso dari Secret toh pak," ucap Hana memotong pembicaraan Mr. Host itu. Tapi untungnya Mr. Host masih bersabar. Batinnya sih bilang kalau ini pasti episodeyang paling _absurd_ yang pernah ada di acaranya.

"Oke, Bang Yongguk, apa kabar?" tanya Mr. Host basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, Mr. Host," jawab Yongguk, sesekali ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, pertanyaannya berhubungan dengan Secret juga sih. Benarkah? Malam kemarin kau mencuri 'sesuatu' di lemari Hyosung?" tanya Host _to the point_.

Semua terdiam sejenak. Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Bapak! Pertanyaannya bisa diganti?" ucap Bang Yongguk yang sebenarnya ia gugup.

Jung Daehyun yang sebenarnya kaget berusaha diam saja. Meskipun saat ini tangannya terkepal keras sekali dan ingin memukul Bang Yongguk saat itu juga.

"Sesuatu apa maksudnya Mr.?" Tanya Bang Yongguk berpura-pura.

"Oh ... memangnya kau mencuri punyaku Bang Yongguk?" tanya Hyosung sambil berlaku genit dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Pantas saja punyaku hilang."

"A-aku? Tidak. Aku tidak mencuri apa-apa kemarin malam," jelas Yongguk—bohong—.

"Oh ... jadi kau ..." Daehyun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Ti-tidak Jung Daehyun, sayang. Aku tidak melakukan apapun kemarin malam. Percayalah," jelas Yongguk dengan nada gugup. Ya ini situasi yang mencengkam baginya.

"APA? Sayang?" ucap semuanya berbarengan.

"Se-sejak kapan kalian?" tanya .

"Ti-tidak..." oke, Bang Yongguk sedang kacau. Sepertinya masalah ia berpacaran dengan Jung Daehyun sudah terbongkar dengan tidak sengaja.

Himchan dan Youngjae saling menatap. "Kapan mereka ...?"

Yongguk berusaha tenang. Tapi Daehyun kelihatannya ingin sekali marah-marah.

"Ehem! Mentang-mentang aku tidak punya. Kau bisa-bisanya mencuri punya Hyosung _nuna_. Haftt..."

"Bukan ... bukan begitu Jung Daehyun, kau punya ta-tapi bukan ... maksudku ..."

"Jadi—"

"Ti-tidak Mr. Host sayang!"

Mr. Host terdiam, "Aku dibilang sayang ..." katanya dengan muka datar.

Situasi seperti ini memang membuat keadaan Bang Yongguk kacau. Sampai-sampai Hostnya dibilang 'sayang'.

"Kau ini ya... Bang Yongguk—"

"Sudah hentikan!" semua terdiam. "Jadi sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" tanya Mr. Host.

"Kepo!" hanya satu kata yang diucapkan Daehyun. Yongguk benar-benar merasa bersalah saat itu juga.

Dan pertanyaan Mr. Host yang ingin tahu itu seakan-akan Bang Yongguk dan Jung Daehyun menjadi sepasang kekasih harus diketahui semua orang. Bahkan dunia harus tau. Oke itu lebay.

Dan ini acara talk show yang sangat kacau. Padahal acaranya akan dilihat masyarakat. Tapi... jadinya seperti ini. Oke, ini memang salah Host yang agak gila untuk memberikan pertanyaan yang sangat aneh ini.

"Dan Bang Yongguk, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku tadi dengan JUJUR!"

Yongguk menarik napas perlahan, "Aku melakukannya karena ... karena ... karena aku ingin melihat Daehyun memakainya."

"BANG YONGGUK! KAU SAKIT JIWA! Kau pikir aku ini perempuan apa? Seenak jidat kau berbicara seperti itu!" ucap seorang yang berasal dari Busan itu dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Aku berharap sih seperti itu ... Jung Daehyun, _chagiya_, soalnya..." dengan mudah ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Yongguk tanpa harus malu. "Soalnya kau pasti cantik..." katanya. "Dan seksi..." lanjutnya kemudian tanpa ragu untuk berkata seperti itu.

Himchan melotot mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yongguk.

Youngjae, JongUp dan Junhong lebih memilih berdiam. Mereka seperti menonton film romance di bioskop.

"Waahh ... Yongguk dan Daehyun itu cocok." Sunhwa berkata pelan. Tidak terlalu terdengar.

"Sunhwa?" Jieun menatap Sunhwa—dengan mata yang sedikit melotot—yang ternyata ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sunhwa.

"Ke-kenapa _eonnie_?"

"Aku setuju," ucap Song Jieun pelan.

-0-

Segment kedua...

"Oke, Jung Daehyun jangan cemberut terus, tidak baik dalam suatu hubungan jika salah satunya marah-marah terus," ucap Sunhwa membuat semuanya menatap aneh pada Sunhwa.

"Euuum, maksudku. Jung Daehyun tidak boleh cemberut terus nanti cantiknya hilang," ralatnya.

Daehyun menatap Sunhwa, tatapan yang tidak enak bagi Sunhwa itu membuat Sunhwa berkata, "Maksudku nanti tampan-nya hilang."

"Dasar Bang Yongguk, kau menghiyanatiku," kesal Hyosung. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah _eonn_," ucap Hana menenangkan.

"Cieee Hyosung _nuna_ cembokur ciee," kata JongUp tiba-tiba.

"Cemburu kali _hyung_." Zelo membenarkan.

Sementara Hyosung masih menatap kesal ke arah Bang Yongguk. Oke ... ternyata ada kisah cinta segitiga rupanya, antara Bang Yongguk, Jung Daehyun dan Jeon Hyosung.

Yaa, siapa sangka kalau ternyata Hyosung menyukai Yongguk. Tapi jelas tidak mudah bagi Hyosung untuk merebut Yongguk dari Daehyun. Sa-ngat tidak mudah. Tolong garis bawahi itu.

"Oke, Bang Yongguk, mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa Jung Daehyun itu cantik?" tanya Mr. Host kemudian.

Yongguk terlihat berpikir sebentar. Memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan ia keluarkan. "Entahlah ... dimataku dia itu cantik ... entahlah," ucap Yongguk sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jung Daehyun—orang yang dari tadi memasang wajah cemberut. Sebenarnya Daehyun sudah terlanjur _bad mood_ hanya gara-gara acara beginian. Haha, malu juga kali. Habisnya, hubungannya dengan Yongguk terbongkar begitu saja. Mana tadi Yongguk-nya itu mengakatakan bahwa dirinya itu cantik. Yaa, ia kesal sekaligus malu. Malu yang rasanya ingin ditelan bumi saat itu juga.

"Bang Yongguk kau memang gila!" tutur Daehyun kemudian, setelah telinganya mendengar apa yang barusan Yongguk katakan.

"Aku kan gila karenamu juga, Jung Daehyun-ku." Dengan nada yakin Yongguk berkata demikian. Dan kau tahu? Daehyun menunduk malu! Malu sejadi-jadinya.

"Semalam aku mimpi apa, ya. Bisa-bisanya melihat adegan seperti ini secara langsung," kata Sunhwa pelan. Sangat pelan.

Jieun menyenggol tangan Sunhwa, pertanda ia menyuruh Sunhwa untuk diam saja. Sekecil apa pun suara Sunhwa tapi Jieun tetap bisa mendengarnya.

Sementara Mr. Host masih tetap dengan muka dibuat datar meskipun sebenarnya ia kepo berat ingin menanyakan kenapa Jung Daehyun dan Bang Yongguk bisa ... yaa, kau tahu lah.

"Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya untuk Secret Sunhwa dan Jieun. Benarkah kalian menjadi kameramen saat Bang Yongguk dan Jung Daehyun melakukannya? Dan saat itu kalian tentu saja menyelinap masuk ke dorm B.A.P dan membuka jendela kamar mereka pelan-pelan."

"Ti...dak—"

"Dan, oh ya. Saya menaruh curiga bahwa kalian akan memasukan video tersebut ke you tube. Benarkah begitu?"

"APAAA?!" teriak Daehyun tidak percaya. Ini apa-apaan?

"Jawab saja..." kata si Host itu penasaran.

"Tidak ... kami tidak melakukannya. I-i-iya kan Sunhwa?" senggol Jieun. Isyarat bahwa Sunhwa harus berkata 'iya'.

"Errr..." Sunhwa merasa gugup saat itu. "I-iya kami tidak melakukannya. Untuk apa coba?"

"Bohong ..." Himchan yang dari tadi hanya terdiam akhirnya ia bersuara mengeluarkan sedikit kenyataan yang ia lihat. "Saat tengah malam mereka menyelinap masuk ke dorm B.A.P. Aku melihatnya saat aku ingin buang air kecil. Tadinya sih aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan ..." jelas Himchan. "Lalu ya, aku biarkan saja lah. Toh mereka tidak akan mencuri. Dan saat itu sebenarnya aku tidak mengetahui kalau Daehyun dan Yongguk telah melakukan 'sesuatu'," ucap Himchan kemudian.

"Memalukan..." komentar Hana terhadap apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Begitu ya ..." komentar Mr. Host.

Entah seperti apa wajah Daehyun saat ini. Benar-benar hari paling memalukan baginya mungkin. Memalukan. Dan ia ingin segera pergi dari sini sekarang juga! Tapi asal kau tahu saja. Yongguk malah terlihat santai dan biasa-biasa saja.

"Baiklah ... pertanyaan saya yang terakhir. Dan kalian—Daehyun dan Yongguk—harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. Dan Daehyun! Kau jangan terlalu banyak protes," tutur Mr. Host. "Ehem ... kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya si Mr. Host kemudian.

"UHUK."

"HAH?"

"Menikah?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat absurd bagi Daehyun. Daehyun tetap bersabar dan mencoba untuk tenang, "Kami tidak merencanakan pernikahan," tegas Daehyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Yaa ... mungkin tahun depan. Atau mungkin bulan depan. Atau mungkin minggu depan atau bahkan mungkin saja besok!" jawab Yongguk asal. Benar-benar tidak dipikir dulu kalau mau berbicara.

Situasi seperti ini membuat Daehyun ingin mati di tempat saat itu juga.

Dan semuanya terdiam setelah Yongguk berbicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-0-

"Gila kau Bang Yongguk! Kau membuatku malu saja. Menyebalkan," oceh Daehyun marah-marah ketika sampai di Dorm B.A.P.

"Yang penting kan aku padamu Jung Daehyun," jelas Yongguk meyakinkan.

"Kalian cocok sekali. Kalau misalkan Daehyun _hyung_, menjadi _eomma_ dan Yongguk _hyung_ menjadi _appa_ ..." kata JongUp muncul di tengah-tengah percakapan Daehyun dan Yongguk.

"Kami berdua menjadi anak kalian boleh, kan?" kata Zelo dan JongUp serempak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

Sumpah ini fanfic macam apa. Aduh saya stress apa gimana ya bikin fanfic kayak beginian TToTT. BangDae... entah kenapa saya suka bgt pair itu. Yaa... crack pair kedua yg saya suka setelah JongDae (JongUp Daehyun) hahaha :Dv /ketawa gaje/

Saya juga gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba jari saya ketik beginian. Dan saya juga udah buat Jieun dan Sunhwa fujoshi /kabur/. Dan satu lagi, tebak saja itu si -nya siapa ;D /kabur beneran/?

Review? /kedip-kedip/


End file.
